1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method for decompressing a 3-dimensional (3D) object data using a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphic processing unit (GPU).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, 3-dimensional (3D) image data has a large capacity and consequently needs a large storage space, a high calculation capacity, and a high transmission bandwidth. Particularly, when 3D object data is output through a display, high bandwidths of both a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphic processing unit (GPU) are demanded.
Usually, when the 3D object data is in a compressed state, the CPU decompresses the compressed 3D object data and then transmits the decompressed 3D object data to the GPU. Therefore, the GPU outputs the decompressed 3D object data through the display.
In this instance, as the capacity of the 3D object data increases, the transmission rate between the CPU and the GPU is apt to reduce. Accordingly, the processing time until output of the 3D object data is increased.
Thus, when the CPU decompresses the 3D object data, a bottleneck situation between the CPU and the GPU may deteriorate or restrict processing and displaying of the 3D object data.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a process to reduce the bottleneck situation between the CPU and the GPU, to reduce the time required for decompressing the 3D object data, and to output the decompressed 3D object data.